Enchanting Life
by anoncray
Summary: The new farmer, Hollis, arrives in Stardew Valley. She's going to make a lot of changes and meet a lot of new people, including one sad man who loves chickens. Hollis is the epitome of nature and life. What is it that makes her seem so different from everyone else? Rated M to be safe. I like reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: New Farmer

HPOV

I gazed out the bus window at the trees and fields as they flashed by. As the bus passed by the sign that read "Stardew Valley" my heart leapt and I grabbed my bag, checking to make sure my grandfather's deed to the farm was safe inside. I smile, tucking my hair behind my ears as the bus began to slow. I was the only one getting off at this stop... I guess this place doesn't get many visitors. That's perfect, I think as I step off the bus. Some peace and quiet away from the busy city is exactly what I have longed for.

"Hello Miss! You must be Hollis. I hope you're journey here was pleasant for you." I come face to face with a smiling red head. "My name is Robin. I've come to show you the way to your new farm! Follow me."

I smile and nod as I follow. My feet crunch through the dirt path leading up to the farm and as I see it I feel my mouth fall open.

"Here it is!" says Robin gesturing to the old farmhouse and overgrown fields.

"Wow. It's a lot of land!" I say but I can hear the nervousness in my voice and I blush.

Robin laughs whole heartedly. "Look I know it needs some work but I think you have what it takes! You look like you were made for this place, like you belong here." Robin smiles gently. Just then the door to my new home opens and an elderly man emerges. He appraises me and smiles.

"Well hello there! I just finished with getting your home ready for you. You look tired you should get some rest" he says looking concerned.

"Uh … yeah. I will soon." Who was this and why was he in the house? Do all the townspeople help newcomers this much?

"I'm mayor Lewis. I was very good friends with your grandfather. The house was pretty dusty. Hasn't been used in 20 years since his passing. I hope you enjoy it. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you I really appreciate it!" I say as I learn that this is the mayor. I feel a bit nervous, I hope these two and the rest of the town likes me. The mayor continues to talk and banters with Robin a bit. I like Robin already, she seems really nice and energetic. Lewis explains how I ca sell my produce and tells me I should meet everyone in town as soon as possible.

"Yeah, the town is all abuzz with the news of you coming into town to stay permanently" Robin laughs. "There has been a lot of rumors flying around."

I chuckle. "I hope I don't disappoint anyone."

They laugh and tell me I'll fit in fine. "But people may take some time to warm up to you" Lewis warns and I nod wondering what sort of people live here. We say our goodbyes and I'm so tired I go inside and lay down on the small bed. This place is so peaceful and I'm so excited to start my work. I mean it's definitely cut out for me but I absolutely love a challenge. I fall asleep to the sound of birds chirping and crickets as the sun sets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Beginnings

ShanePOV

I'm standing in the back of the Stardrop saloon by the bar drinking a beer like every Friday night… like almost every night. I am on my third beer now and I am starting to get that warm buzzed feeling throughout my body as I let go after a long day at work. I just want everyone to leave me alone. The whole town has been annoying lately. Everyone is so curious about the new farmer. I think her name is Holly or something. Apparently, the only ones who have seen her have been the people in Pierre's shop when she came once to buy some seeds. Other than her whole first week here she has spent up at her farm working. This seemed to keep everyone in suspense. I didn't give a shit though. I just wanted everyone to just shut up about it. This town is so boring that something as insignificant as a new resident makes everyone gossip when there is really nothing to gossip about. I didn't care who this new girl was, and I did not want to meet her or gossip about her with others either. She should just come out of her farm already so people would shut up about it.

"Hey Shane" Emily says as she refills my beer.

"Hey. Thanks."

"Of course!" she smiles. "Sooo…"

Crap why'd I say thanks? Now she thinks she can talk to me.

"Seen the new farmer yet?"

I groan internally. "No."

"I wonder when she's gonna come down from that farm…"

"Who cares…" I say and Emily sighs and says she's curious and that she felt a shift in the atmosphere of the town the day she arrived. I think that she's right because since then the town has been getting on my last nerve. I think bitterly that the new farmer is at fault for this. "Maybe it would be better if she stayed on that old farm," I grumble and Emily looks at me surprised.

"I hear she's a hard worker." Gus enters the conversation. "I've seen her once over by Pierre's. She's a little young, in her early twenties I think. Don't know what to make of her yet though."

I shift so that I am turned away from them slightly. I don't care about this… I don't want to talk about the new farmer who is making life more unbearable without even having been directly involved in the town yet. Just then the bell on the entrance rings as someone enters. I don't look up at first, but then I notice that the bar has gone slightly quieter than before. I look around and see people looking in the direction of the entrance curiously. I look as well to see a young woman approaching the bar. I start to look away but do a double take as she gets nearer.

She's gorgeous. I surprise myself with this first thought and shake my hear irritated. What the hell? Well… she doesn't look bad, I've never seen anyone who looks quite like her. Her whole image is enchanting in a way. And I've never described someone as enchanting before. It's lame but that's the best way to describe her. Her eyes are a stormy blue grey. They remind me of mist early in the morning when it's cold. Her eyes sparkle in the light with anticipation, excitement and trepidation all at once. Her hair cascades down to just barely brush the tops of her shoulders. It's color shines under the bar lights. It's a deep sea green. It's dark enough that it almost looks black in the dark. It's like the shade of dark soft grass in the shade. Small pink petals litter her hair from the spring trees outside. It's like a dark greenish teal or blue color. Her skin is lightly tanned with a healthy glow. Her face and arms are marked with dirt from her farm. Small cuts and bruises mar the skin of her arms and hands. She is slender but toned from just a week of farm work. She is short but walks straight with a small smile on her lips which are a soft pink color. Her head is held high and she looks to Gus. She looks tired. As she gets closer to Gus, Emily and me, I get a whiff of forest and dirt. The smell of a farm and nature. That's what her entire appearance screams… nature. Her hair falling like a dark green blue waterfall, her misty eyes, her rose petal lips… Yoba, what was I thinking? I wasn't going to let this slip of a girl get in my head like all the other townsfolk have. I grunt and turn back to my beer, deciding to ignore everyone. Including the new and very irritating farm girl.

"Hi, I'm Hollis" she greets us. Even her name reminds me of nature.

Gus and Emily introduce themselves to her and then there's a pause.

"Um… can I get a beer?" I glance up at her then just as she glances over at me. She looks away quickly as Gus hands her the drink. She thanks him as she pays and takes a few large gulps, blushing slightly.

"So tell us about yourself!" Emily says eagerly.

Hollis laughs at Emily's eagerness. "Okay well… I came from the city. I worked an awful desk job for Joja. I don't think city life ever suited me very well…" she trails off. I'm surprised she worked for the soul sucking company known as Joja. I hate working there. She doesn't look like someone who would ever work and fit in at a place like that. She was too full of life. Too optimistic looking. She takes another gulp of her beer.

"How's the farm coming along?" Gus asks.

"Oh it's… you know. It's hard work but I enjoy it." She starts describing what she's growing and all the trees and stuff she has had to clear out. She sounds proud and determined. She gets excited using hand gestures, her eyes widening almost glowing. She's enthralled by her work and the beauty of the farm and the forest. I try not to look at her too much. I don't know why I feel so interested. It's just boring farm work. She doesn't even own any animals yet. I hope she leaves soon. Gus has to go to the other end of the bar to ring some people up. Meanwhile, Emily serves Harvey who has just approached the counter. I can hear the younger people in the other room playing games. Some people are dancing to the upbeat music. Fridays are always so busy and noisy. I think I might leave early. I chug the last of my beer planning on leaving right after. I sawy a little and set the glass down.

"Um… hello. Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Hollis is talking to me. I sigh and look up at her from my empty glass. She looks at me uncertainly but doesn't break eye contact. She gives me a brief and small smile.

"I don't know you. Why are you talking to me?"

"Oh! Well I…"

"Don't care. Bye." I leave quickly. I'm not in the mood to make small talk. I don't want to get to know her and she should know that she shouldn't want to get to know me. She's irritating and I don't have the patience to deal with her or anyone else.

HPOV

Everyone at the saloon seemed relatively friendly. Some were more reserved than others. I went to start meeting people. I mean it was a Friday night! And I deserved a little break from chopping down trees. Although part of me begged me to go back and do more, I knew my body had reached its limits today. The beer was good and the people were nice enough. Except for that man who Emily told me was Shane. A guy named Sam told me that Shane's the town drunk and is rude to just about everyone though so I'm not all that torn up about it now. But the way he looked at me then and spoke to me almost brought tears of embarrassment, hurt and anger to my eyes. Thinking on it now, he probably had his reasons. I can easily avoid him anyways if he really doesn't like me. I finished up at the saloon and walked home. My bed was a welcome comfort after a long day working in the fields…

The next day I found myself at the community center. There were forest spirits there! Junimos… they looked like little apples. They were so cute. Rasmondius helped me out with them. The wizard seems like a cool guy. I plan to help him as much as I can since he helped me out with the junimos. It's strange but I'm not as surprised as I should be in learning that there are spirits running around the community center.

I start walking down towards Pierre's to get some seeds. I walk into the store and am greeted by Pierre himself. Abigail sees me and smiles. "Hey Hollis."

I say hello and start browsing the selection when a guy dressed up in a Joja uniform walk in.

"Ahem… fifty percent off coupons for Joja products! Come and get 'em! Any takers?"

Pierre's customers gather around to get the coupons as Pierre looks on distraught. "Well well well" the man laughs. Looks like I've got all your customers, neighbor!"

"I can't compete with those prices" Pierre says looking distraught. "What will I do?" Pierre's customers have all left by now.

On his way out, the Joja guy laughs and calls out, "Give up, Pierre. No one can stop me now!"

I look after him shocked, my mouth open wide. I look at Pierre and feel anger boil in the pit of my stomach as I see his depressed expression. "What a total prick!" I yell and Pierre looks at me surprised by my sudden outburst and language. "Give me fifty packs of parsnip seeds and thirty kale seeds!" I say digging out my money and buying much more than I had initially planned.

"Thank you, Hollis" Pierre says looking mildly shocked at my behavior. He smiles at me after a moment. "I won't let Joja win."

"Good, you have my full support! Consider me your dedicated customer! Joja can take a hike!" Pierre still looks slightly startled at the volume of my voice. I can feel the fire of my anger in my eyes. I hated working at Joja and I hate how the company treats everyone. Before I leave, I notice some grass starter in Pierre's stock. A plan starts to form in my mind. I buy thirty grass starters.

"Hasn't your farm been overgrown with grass since you've moved in?" Pierre asks.

"Uhhh… yeah well. I cleared it all. I'm just getting this for later. For my future animals…" I say quickly and start to head out, yelling bye over my shoulder. I'm sick of Joja and their treatment of people from customers to employees to competitors. And to make it even worse, whenever I fish in the river in town that the Joja mart is right next to, I find more garbage there. I know it's from the store and their carelessness. All I see is red as I march towards the Jojamart…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The Prank

ShanePOV

Yoba, I hate stocking these shelves. I hate this entire store. I hate working here. Customers walk by without seeing me. Reaching around me as I stock shelves. I can hear my manager trying to talk someone into a Joja membership again. Only one more hour. Then I can finally leave. Just one more hour. If I don't look at the clock maybe it will feel as if time goes by faster. Then I can head to the saloon.

"No I don't want your stupid membership benefits…" I hear someone grumbling under their breath. I look up to see none other than Hollis walking towards me rummaging for her backpack, looking for something. She looks determined to do something, the anger in her eyes catches me off guard. She doesn't see me and before I can tell her to stop she bumps into me. She gasps and apologizes. Something slips from her bg onto the floor. It looks like a packet of something but before I can make out what it is she swipes it up, blushing bright red and looking nervous.

"I'm so sorry, Shane" she apologizes again.

I stare at her blankly, not responding at first.

"Um well… okay I'll see you" she says and starts to walk away down the aisle.

"What was that?" I ask. Crap. What do I care what it was? But the suspicious look she's wearing has me curious. And she always buys from Pierre… not from this hell hole.

"Nothing, nothing!" She says as she turns towards me. "I didn't know you worked here" she says quietly.

"Not like I want to" I grumble and turn back to my work, ignoring her. She hesitates before she leaves saying have a good day softly. She smiles and goes down another aisle. I watch out of the corner of my eye as she walks away. Why the hell is she here. And why the hell should I give a shit. I hear some rustling in the next aisle over. I look at the clock and see that it has finally been an hour. I can go. I go to the back and punch out. As I'm leaving I see that Hollis is also leaving, but she hasn't bought anything. I look at her suspiciously as we both walk out of the store. She has a mischievous smile on her face.

"You didn't buy anything."

She looks at me surprised. She didn't notice me walking behind her. "No I was just, you know, browsing."

"Whatever"

"So… heading to the saloon?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking of heading there too but…"

"Don't you have work to do?" I ask a little more harshly than I intended. I feel like a jackass when I see her face fall. I did initiate the conversation so I shouldn't be such a jerk to her. But I'm in a bad mood. Morris wouldn't leave me alone this morning and got me to agree to work late tomorrow. Maybe she will stay away from me after this… after I've been so rude to her. She heads to the saloon silently, not looking at me. When we reach the door, she gets there first and rushes to hold the door open for me. I look at her confused as to why she would do this after I was a total ass. Then I realize why she's done it. She's facing me as she holds the door. She's glaring at me with her misty eyes with such sharp intensity that I flinch. I pause and she doesn't move. I glare back after a moment. What's with this girl? She won't tell me off? She just glares. But this look she gives me is enough. It tells me exactly what she thinks. That I'm a huge jerk. That she won't even try to talk to me anymore. I brush past her to get my drink. She doesn't come in. She goes home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Suspicion

HollisPOV

Today is the day, I think as I head into town. The day Morris pays. I cackle evilly in my head. Yes, you and all of your sons will regret your actions for years to come, my dear Joja slave Morris. The other day I had sprinkled grass starter through some of the aisles. I know it will grow, even though it's on tiles, with no dirt. It's my special "ability." I know if people knew this about me they'd think I was some sort of witch. Maybe I descend from one, I don't know. All I know is, I can make just about anything grow. It's more than just a green thumb…. I connect with the trees, the mountains, the rivers, the ocean on a deep level. I guess I can just feel nature. I can sense the life around me. That's why I was able to get some quality parsnips that that woman, Pam, who said was the best she's ever had. That's kind of why I moved here and out of the city. So I know that grass will grow. I walk across the bridge and towards the Joja mart. I peer inside and giggle gleefully at what I see.

Morris is plucking out grass and is all red in the face.

"How is this possible?! This shouldn't be possible!" Morris screams.

I laugh harder. I'm laughing so hard I'm tearing up. This is too precious. I wish I had a camera to capture the moment. Then someone clears their throat and I jump, my laughter dying on my tongue.

"What are you doing…?" Shane asks looking at me strangely.

"Uhhh… I- I was ju-"

"Shane looks past me when he hears Morris yell in frustration. His eyes widens at the sight of the grass and I know I need to get the hell out of there. I don't need this jerk finding out about my weird abilities. I go to move around him but he grabs my upper arm, holding me in place. I glare up at him and brace myself for a fight.

"What did you do? What happened? How- "

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just passing by." I say coldly and wrench my arm from his grasp. My arm is warm where he touched me. He tightens his hand into a fist and loosens it repeatedly by his side.

"What I mean is- "

"Listen, Shane, I don't know what happened. Maybe Morris should take better care of this Joja mart from hell" I say cheekily. His eyes widen.

"What?" He gaps at me. People don't usually expect me to be so sassy I guess. "Listen… Did you do that or not?"

"How could I have? I don't have special magical powers." I say with a straight face.

Shane shakes his head and looks back through the window. He laughs a bit and says "My day is going to be shit because of this." He grunts. "Well it was going to shit anyways so…" He goes inside, putting his hat on.

Did Shane actually just kind of talk to me without telling me to fuck off? Okay… Well I could have taken him if he found out about my secret. I bet I'm stronger than he is. I feel kind of bad though. He has to work here, he obviously doesn't want to. I have made his day more difficult. Sam is inside laughing his ass of though, and I can see Shane trying to hide his smile as Morris freaks out. Still, he's probably going to have to work late for this, right? I'll do something nice for him. Something as a kind of peace offering. Maybe he'll stop being such ass. I can only hope. Maybe I'll go to the saloon later tonight…

Shane POV

I walk towards the saloon slowly after a long day at work. It was hilarious seeing Morris bumble around and lament the store floors like a moron. But ... it really shouldn't have been possible. And Hollis… no. I'm not going to think about it. Even if she was in the store before…

I get to the bar and start drinking away all the shit I feel about…. About my dead-end job. About being a shitty god father. About life in general. The little bell on the saloon door rings and I look up from my third drink of the night to see none other than Hollis. She scans the room quickly until her eyes fall on me. She's walking towards me with a basket in hand. I wonder if she is here to tell me off for being such a jerk to her… I'd probably deserve it. I brace myself as she nears.

"Here." Hollis thrusts the basket she's been holding towards me. It's filled with red peppers. I look up confused. "Just for… you know. A peace offering. I know we didn't start out on the right foot."

"I seriously haven't been rude enough to you yet? Why do you even bother?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, thanks. I guess." I grumble. How the hell did she know these were my favorite? She smiles, more like grimaces, at me.

"Alright well… I'll see you later, Shane." I like the way she says my name. As she says my name she looks me in the eye. There's a spark there. One that was blaringly bright earlier when she watched as Morris tried to pull his hair out. I can't shake the feeling that she was responsible for the miracle grass that had Sam simultaneously laughing his ass off as well as questioning his own reality. I wondered how she did it… how it was possible. I realized I was staring. "Oh well, um, yeah. Later." Wow Shane. Real smooth there. She turns to walk out of the saloon. And I don't know what the hell possesses me to do this but like an idiot, I follow her out. Setting my empty glass down and hastily leaving the money on the counter I head in her direction.

"Hollis?" I say as I step outside after her.

"Huh?" She looks up at me confused and surprised. Her misty eyes seem to glow at me in the darkness. I gulp, suddenly feeling nervous. I was a total jerk earlier but she's given me a gift. The whole peace offering thing must mean it's okay for me to talk to her, even confront her, right?

"How did you get the grass to grow on tile?"

She gaps at me. "I have no idea what you are talking about. That's not even possible. I'm a farmer not a magician." She says in a rush.

"You were there. Laughing."

"Well… I only saw Morris losing his mind, it was funny. I stopped to watch. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't have anything to do with, you know, magical grass!" She laughs loudly.

We get to the path that leads to her house and I stop. She keeps walking and waves without looking back.

"Seriously, Shane, I'd have to have some serious skill to make grass grow where it's impossible to do so." She glances over her shoulder and flashes a suspicious and mischievous smile. "Just thank me for the peppers and move on already."

I watch her walk away before turning towards the direction of Marnie's ranch. It seemed like she was telling me to buzz off. Like she was saying "Here accept these peppers, which I had no idea were your favorite, and forget about the grass and stop accusing me, Shane." Maybe I should just accept this… this "bribe." I resolved myself to do so. But that night, in my half drunk state, all I could think about was her. Her and her miracle green thumb, I guess. And her playful looks. The way she smiled secretively. The way she said my name and the way her eyes shined as she looked up at me. This girl, despite my best efforts, would not get out of my head. I realized that I had maybe been lying to myself. I did want to unwrap the mystery that was Farmer Hollis. I wanted to know her. And I couldn't say that about very many people. I didn't even really know Hollis. We had barely even spoken to each other. I fell asleep as my mind slowly began to sober up and fill with thoughts of Hollis and who she really could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry it's been such a long time. I didn't think this story would be read that much. I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update more frequently.

HPOV

My brow is covered in sweat as I clear out the southern part of my farm. Yoba, this work is killing me. If it's this hot in Spring, how bad will it get in the summer? Don't get me wrong I love summer. You know, swimming and ice cream are great. And the heat makes everything seem to slow down to a lethargic pace, the insects buzz around me making the very air seem alive. That's why I love summer. But right now, drenched in sweat, the approaching hot season has me a bit worried. Worried about the state of my crops and how I'll get them harvested without catching on fire first. I finish up clearing out some rocks with my pick axe and survey the work I've done.

"Not bad, not bad." Rolling up my sleeves and putting my tools away I reach for my water bottle. Empty. Just great. And on the Southern part of my farm I'm pretty far from the house. But pretty close to Marnie's. I could go stop by, she said I was welcome any time. And I need to buy some more supplies anyways. Maybe she'll take pity and give me a glass of water. Hell, she might even feed me. I start walking to her house with that thought in mind. My mouth salivates at the thought of Marnie's cooking. As I approach her front porch I notice Shane sitting there.

Ah crap, I think to myself. He better not grill me about the freaking miracle grass thing again. I don't need anybody being all up in my business. When he sees me, he doesn't smile, just nods in my direction.

"Hey" I say wearily.

"You look like Hell" Shane replies in a half-interested tone.

"Well… you look…" I splutter at his comment. He raises his eyebrows at me expectantly. "Like you should give me your gosh darn drink since I look so freaking terrible!"

Shane nearly spits out his drink at by outburst and as I reach towards him for his beer.

"Hey!" and he pulls it out of my reach. I roll my eyes. "Well I've been working all day, I'm tired." Shane shakes his head at me. Just then Marnie comes through the door.

"Shane! Be polite, now" Marnie smiles at me and lightly swats Shane's shoulder. Apparently, she overheard us. "What can I do for you, Miss Hollis?"

"I was hoping to buy some supplies for the farm" I say relieved.

"Oh, don't worry about that right now, you've been working yourself to death! Stay for dinner, why don't you?"

"I'd love to! I wouldn't be imposing though?"

"Of course not, you're always welcome" Marnie smiles at me. As she turns her back Shane rolls his eyes so I smirk at him. Yeah buddy, I'm staying, get used to it. We go inside as Marnie's oven dings and she tells us to sit down. Dinner just finished. Jas is setting the table. She looks at me shyly and runs to sit on the other side of the table, away from me. It's kind of cute that she's shy, but I hope she opens up to me. She seems really sweet. Shane sits next to Jas directly across from me. We serve ourselves and get started eating.

"Thanks so much for the meal" I say a little awkwardly. I'm glad to be here, but Shane is making me kinda nervous, and I really didn't want to impose so much. I expected a snack, not an entire dinner.

"I'm just so glad you decided to come by!" Marnie says.

"Me too" I smile. "This is delicious." I take a heaping bight of the mashed potatoes.

"Uncle Shane helped me mash the potatoes earlier!"

Shane gives Jas a small smile before returning to his meal.

"Well they taste amazing, Jas, you all did such an amazing job" Just then I remembered the bag I had been carrying with me and the flowers that had just come into bloom on my farm. I excused myself and rifled through my bag for the small bouquet. Quickly I trimmed the stems in the kitchen and brought it to Jas. "Here Jas, my thank you gift to all of you"

Jas shyly takes the flowers with a look of delight and runs from the table to get a vase.

"Thank you, Hollis. Those are absolutely beautiful," Marnie complimented. "Don't you agree Shane?"

"Yep."

Marnie sighs at Shane and gets up to help Jas fill the vase in the next room.

"Don't sunflowers only grow in the summer?" Shane asks.

I level him with a stare but he only looks down at his food. "Yeah well, it's getting so hot, it won't be long until my yard is filled with them. They also grow in the fall, so as long as the weather permits, I can grow them in the Spring," I say nonchalantly.

"Hmm" he replies. I smirk at him as he glances up at me. "I can tell you're just riveted by my farming knowledge."

"You picked it up fast, I guess. Real fast."

"I've always had a… green thumb, I guess. And I'm a fast learner." Shane stares at me. "What?" He shakes his head slowly and grabs his beer. Taking a swig, he shrugs. "You just seem… I don't know." He shakes his head again and looks away from me. "What?" I ask. He refuses to answer and stares at his now empty plate. I feel irritation bubbling up inside of me. Marnie and Jas come back in. Marnie sets the vase of sunflowers on the table top.

"Hey you two, why don't you take Jas outside? I'll meet y'all out there with some lemonade. It shouldn't be too hot now since the sun is starting to set." Marnie smiles expectantly at us.

"Actually, I was gonna go into town and-"

"Oh no you don't, mister. Not tonight. Go outside with your new neighbor and goddaughter and enjoy the last bit of the day."

Shane grunts but gets up and does as he is asked. I smile at Marnie and ask if she needs any help. "Oh no dear I'll only be a minute." I head outside following Jas and Shane.

Jas runs and gets her jump rope when we get outside and starts doing tricks with it, calling for Shane to watch her. "Lookin' good, Jas." He calls back as he glances her way. We watch her jump in silence for a bit.

"So, how's work?" I ask him.

He looks at me skeptically. "Fine."

"Ooookay."

"Here you go you two!" Marnie appears beside us and hands us some lemonade and goes to give Jas hers. Jas keeps her busy playing with the jump rope across the yard. I feel the itch to leave. I feel awkward with Shane. He's making me nervous. I mean, I'm already kind of an awkward person so… But how do I leave after Marnie gave me this, literally, huge glass of lemonade, that's begging me to drink it? I start taking large gulps. I realize that Shane is walking away from me towards the small pier. I glance towards Marnie, who is still busy with Jas, neither of whom are paying attention to Shane or me. I debate for a half second, then decide to follow him. Maybe I can break a little more ice with him and we can actually be civil towards one another. As I approach him, he looks up at me surprised. His feet dangle in the water. I sit beside him.

"So…"

"Why do you keep talking to me?"

"I think you've asked me that before."

He looks pointedly at me and I shrug. "Dunno, but you seem, like, more observant than most people I know."

Shane suddenly turns red and looks away from me. I feel awkward yet again and my own face starts to feel warm. I mean, I had caught him watching me a couple of times and he was the only one to suspect me of doing anything at the Joja mart. Crap, I hope I wasn't giving anything away to him about that right now.

"That grass as Joja was weird, huh?" He asks.

"Trying to accuse me again" I reply. "Give it up already, dude."

Shane glares at me with his dark eyes. "Whatever. None of my business I guess."

"None of mine either," I say stonily.

Shane sighs loudly in one big huff. Not the answer he wanted, I suppose. What, did he expect me to just reveal my biggest secret? Yeah right. He stands up and I follow suit. Why is he so abrupt all the time?! This guy is driving me crazy. And why do I care so much? Why do I keep coming close to telling this guy stuff I should keep to myself? I mean, the one person who is suspicious of me, and I keep putting myself into situations that involve him being there. I should keep my distance and lay low or something.

"Maybe you should go home, it'll be dark s-"

"Yeah, yeah I'll get out of your hair. Sorry for bothering you" I say suddenly angry that he's obviously trying to get rid of me. I can hear Marnie and Jas laughing in the distance.

"I mean-" Shane starts, looking irritated as all Hell.

I sigh and move to push past him suddenly, but my boot catches on the edge of a pier board and I start falling. Right towards the water. Shane grabs my elbow forcefully and yanks me back, looking impossibly more irritated. "Watch it!" He says and I'm closer to him now. He smells like beer and hay.

"You watch it!" I say and shove him a little more forcefully than I anticipated. He stumbles back while still gripping my elbow and we both fall onto the pier, thankfully not into the water.

"What's your problem?" He asks me.

"I don't have one!" I laugh at him. At us. Fighting and shoving each other.

"What now?" He asks annoyed.

"I'm laughing because this is ridiculous. Why can't we be civil."

"You pushed me!" He exclaims as I stand up.

"Yeah well, you started it."

He looks at me with a straight face, disbelieving. -_-

"Look I'll be honest, I know you think I'm weird and that you saw something at Joja, but you didn't see anything, okay?" I say in a rush. "I feel like you're constantly analyzing me."

Shane looks out at the water, blushing again. Which makes me blush again and I don't know why. This guy…

"Sorry, okay?"

I gap at him. "Uh what?" He glares at me. "I mean, uh yeah, no problem. Um, sorry I pushed you."

"Okay great, now we can move on" he says standing up. He stands in front of me, glaring down at me with raised eyebrows. "So?"

"Uh, yeah…" he's standing pretty close to me, which is making me nervous. I feel like we are in a standoff and both of us are waiting who will make the first move. I know he expects me to back down first and go home. Honestly, I think I expect me to do that too. His stare is intense. It is starting to get dark too. He sighs and pulls out a beer from his jacket, magically making it appear. I almost laugh as the glare he had set upon me turns towards the water again and he sips his beer. The moment of awkwardness and tension finally diffused, guess he gave in first.

Shane sits back down. "You aren't going back?" I ask, a little disoriented by the change of atmosphere.

"I stay here when I can't go to the saloon sometimes…"

"Oh." I stand awkwardly. He glances up at me and rolls his eyes. Passing me his beer he invited me to take a drink. I sure as hell need it if I'm not going anywhere, which apparently, I'm not. I take some huge swigs and the beer is gone. He looks at me surprised. "Fast drinker huh? Woman after my own hears. He takes out a flask from his other pocket and spikes his lemonade. Meanwhile, I'm blushing like crazy, I'm probably a little buzzed, but I still catch the implications of his words. I sit down slowly besides him. My face still burning, but he's too drunk to notice at this point.

"You ever feel like no matter what you do, you won't get anywhere? I just feel like no matter how hard I try… I'm not strong enough to climb out of that whole."

I'm silent. Shocked that Shane has shared this with me. I suddenly feel like I haven't really been seeing Shane the whole time I've been here. I slowly pat him on the shoulder. What else can I do, except be there and listen for him? He sighs and stands up, wobbles a little and says, "Don't make a habit of drinking, you've got a lot ahead of you." I want to give a snide remark about not being a kid, but this is the realest compliment he's ever given me so I only reply with a small thanks. "I'm heading in, my liver is begging me to stop."

"Yeah, I should probably get going too," I say and look around for Marnie, but I guess she already took Jas inside.

"I'll let them know you said goodbye. They're probably getting ready for bed so…"

"Yeah, Thanks. I'll see you later, Shane." I say and I mean it. I want to see Shane again. He drives me a little crazy, but I like him. There's more to him than he lets on. And honestly, I think I like arguing with him too. I guess I like cynical people. He nods and heads back. I turn towards my farm and head that way. As I'm nearing the exit, I hear Shane's door close, and then I hear something else. Something weird. I jump back startled when I turn and am nose to nose with a man with purple hair and a cowboy hat.

"What the Hell!" I yell at him.

"Hello I've been waiting for you, Hollis."

"Oh, well, great. I was waiting for you too, partner. I always thought I'd die of a heart attack from being snuck up on by a man missing his horse!"

"Wha-" He looks confused.

"Yeehaw, buckaroo, nice fricken cowboy hat, though I think you're missing the lasso and boots, you creeper!"

"I- I am not a cowboy! I'm a wizard!"

"Oh. Great. Well maybe rethink your wardrobe, Billy." I say angrily.

"My name isn't Billy!"

"Well what do you want?!"

"I know what you are capable of. I know what you saw in the community center."

"This is so weird. You don't know anything about me."

"I know you have powers."

"Do you also know where your local clothing store is located or…?"

"Enough! Follow me if you want to reach your full potential and learn about the forest spirits!" He turns and starts walking away. Well this is by far the weirdest town I've ever been in. But I guess I'm weird too, because I decide, what the Hell, and follow the cowboy wizard to his lair.


	6. Chapter 6

HPOV

So yeah Wizard is cool. Gave me some weird potion and I tripped out big time. Let's just say I'll be seeing green for a while. And I think I can talk to trees now? The junimos give me gifts if I bring them gifts, that's all I know. I guess with my powers, I attract that sort of stuff. Keeps life interesting. That's what I'm thinking as I walk into town. I just got a big pay out and my bank account is feeling good. As I walk into town I see Lewis.

"Hey Mister Mayor, how're you doing today?" I smile wide as I approach the older man. I like Lewis. I think I have an old soul, because I always get along really well with people who are older than me.

"Good afternoon, Hollis" Lewis smiles back at me. "What are you up to?"

"Just heading up the mountain after I stop by the community center to…uh… look for that rodent we saw last time. I just finished watering all my new seeds. Just one more small harvest before summer is here!"

"Well, I'm glad you have some free time. You've been working hard and you deserve a small break before summer. Since you have some free time, by the way, you should come down to the forest for our annual Flower Dance."

"Flower dance?" I say looking amused. "So, what, you folks all just dance with some flowers?" I laughed.

Lewis laughs good naturedly. "No, no. It's when we celebrate Spring and the young couples dance together. If you can find a partner, you should dance too. It would be good to see you there. You work a lot, but you should also work on building relationships with people in the town."

"I have been!"

Lewis glances over at me skeptically. "I still think it would be a good idea." He suggests.

"Okay okay" I laugh. Don't worry, I'll be there." I smile and head off to the community center with a warm goodbye towards Lewis. He's a nice person, and has been helpful to me. But I really have been building relationships here. I have gotten close with him, Robin, Marnie, Wizard, and I've even gotten Shane to open up to me a bit. And Evelyn is amazing. I'm doing well, I think. Although, I have just realized that the youngest person, closest to my age, that I've befriended has been Shane… Maybe I should start going to the saloon on Friday nights. I wonder if there is anyone who would dance with me next weekend at the Flower Dance… I finish up at the community center, giving the junimos some of my crops. I head up towards Robin's place to go over some plans with her. On the way I notice Shane heading home from work. I wave but he just nods and grunts at me. "Hey!" I say. But he just keeps walking. "Whatever." I grumble. He's probably just feeling weird after what he said to me on the pier about drinking and life and stuff. He obviously wants me to butt out, so I will. Guess I can't ask him to the dance. Ha! I almost laugh aloud at the absurdity of my train of thought. I treck up the mountain and enter Robin's house. We have been going over the plans to build a chicken coop on the farm, and later to build a kitchen for my house. Once I have the funds, that is.

"Hey Hollis!"

"Hey Robin."

"Sorry Hollis, I have to finish up some other work, do you mind waiting a bit before we get started on the plans for the coop?"

"That's fine, I have time"

"Great, please make yourself at home. There's some lemonade in the kitchen if you want any."

"Okay great, thank you." I head over to the kitchen. Inside, Sebastian and Maru are sitting and drinking some lemonade, eating snacks. "Oh hey, Robin told me I could get something to drink while she finished up what she's working on." I say looking them over. I've seen them around. Sebastian is almost always in his room and only goes out when it's late, I've seen him when I'm walking home from the mines sometimes. He generally keeps to himself. He has jet black hair and usually has a cigarette between his lips. A disgusting habit, I think. He's a little socially awkward, I think, but not in a bad way. Then there's Maru. I've seen her at the hospital and helping out her dad. She seems really sweet, and we talk sometimes when I'm waiting for Robin. She's always friendly with me. And I have to admit, I'm really impressed by her. She's probably the most innovative and inventive person in town.

"Hey." They say at the same time.

"Here have a glass" Maru offers some to me. I take it gratefully.

"Thanks. How are you both?"

"I'm fine, it's a nice day out. I just finished one of my projects" Maru smiles at me.

"Ugh." Sebastian rolls his eyes. "It's too sunny."

I laugh out loud.

"Well, it's true" he grumbles as he side eyes me. Maru just rolls her eyes and pours herself some more lemonade.

"What weather do you like then?" I ask. He says the rain. "Yeah the rain is nice because then I don't have to water my plants, and I can get other work done."

"You're a work-a-holic" Sebastian says. "You and Maru both like to work with your hands." He says. He looks over at Maru. "Well… I'll leave you two to, you know, talk. And stuff." He gets up and leaves throwing a glance back at Maru who is blushing.

"What?"

"Nothing! Hey do you, uh, want to see the project I'm working on?"

"Uh sure." I follow her down the hall and to her room. Maru is friendly and dedicated to her work which I really admire. I wonder what happened to make her blush. She looked… cute. When she blushed. Well, she looks cute most of the time. Well, all of the time. Even when she gets aa bunch of oil and stuff on her hands and face from her work. Underneath all the work dust and oil, her skin is smooth and clear. Her eyes are a soft brown that remind me of the warm Earth. I feel my face heat up as she turns and catches me looking at her and she in turn blushes, and suddenly, the interaction in the kitchen with Sebastian makes a little more sense. Maybe… maybe I can ask Maru to the dance? Would she even say yes? What the heck, why am I so nervous all of a sudden? It's just a stupid dance. And Maru is just some ridiculously smart and pretty girl who just so happens to blush when I'm around sometimes. Or does she blush around everyone like that?

"So… this is my new machine. She says kneeling on the ground and I follow her.

"Here, just place your hand here." She takes my hand, not looking me in the eye.

"O-okay." Her warm hand leaves mine and she flips a switch. I'm suddenly shocked, pretty violently, by an electrical current.

"Ow! Fuck!" I yell and jump back. My hand is burned! Damn! I've been barbequed!

"OH MY GOD! Are you okay?!"

"Ouch, uh, yeah I think so" I say but hiss between my teeth as I suck in air. It hurts pretty bad. I try laughing, "Well, I mean, at least now my skin is nice a crispy" I joke, but Maru is anxious and apologetic, missing the humor.

"Here, let me get you some burn cream." She rushes to her desk and back to me, rubbing a salve into my skin.

"I'm so sorry" she says and looks so mortified I think she might start to cry.

"It's alright! It doesn't even hurt. The medicine is already working. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily. Chop of my hand and two grow back" I say jokingly. It hurts like hell, but I'm distracted by her warm hands rubbing the salve onto the burn, soothing it and sending tingles up my arm and causing butterflies to swarm in my stomach.

"Oh really? That's good." She sighs. "Kind of ruined the mood though, didn't it?" She stands to put the bottle of medicine away. I'm left sitting there, a little speechless. Suddenly, I can hear Robin calling me. I get up quickly, "Uh…"

"Right. Here, I'll come with you."

We walk out the door and go towards Robin's office. We pass Demetrius who gives me an odd look that's almost like a glare. "What have you two been doing? I thought I heard a scream."

I lift up my burned hand and his eyes widen. "It was one of my projects, dad. Still needs some work" Maru says dejectedly.

"You'll get it" I say quickly trying to reassure her. Demetrius looks slightly worried now. "You okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I've had much worse." I laugh.

"I'll go look for some bandages" Maru says and disappears into the lab. Demetrius follows her to help look and I go in to talk to Robin. She asks if I'm alright when she sees my hand but I quickly tell her I'm fine and we get to work. We finish up pretty quickly as all I really need to do is give her my payment and sign a few forms so she can get started on the coop. I am leaving when Maru stops me outside. She had given me some bandages earlier with Robin, and I'm surprised to see her waiting for me outside. It's dark out and she's looking through her telescope. She gestures for me to come over.

"I love looking out at the stars" she says and moves to let me get a look.

"What do you see?"

I look through the lenses and am very aware of how close she is to me. She looks really pretty, beautiful, out here. The stars are easily reflected in her eyes. God, I'm becoming such a sap. "I see a beautiful planet."

"Nice. It's amazing don't you think? The universe is so huge. It makes everything here seem small. I wonder what it would be like to explore space." She says, and I'm struck by how big her dreams are. She doesn't limit herself, even in the face of something that seems impossible.

"Hey… Maru?"

"Wait, I'm sorry about what happened earlier with your hand I-"

"Maru, will you dance with me next weekend. At the flower dance?"

Maru looks startled for a moment. I feel nervous as I wait for her to answer. I really like Maru, and I want to dance with her. I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner. I guess I never thought she would be interested in another girl. But the way she acted today gave me hope. She was one of the friendliest people I'd met. Shane flashed through my mind for a moment, and I forced the thought I'd had of dancing with him out of my mind. He'd say no, and I'm pretty sure Maru is about to say no now too. Do we know each other well enough? Did I misread all the signals?

"Yes" she says blushing and I release all the air I had been holding waiting for her answer.

"Great!" I say a little too loudly and smile. "Okay, uh, I'll see you then?" I ask.

She laughs softly. "Yeah…" She reaches for my hand and gives it a little squeeze. Feeling brave, I give her a hug and kiss her cheek quickly before I spin around, my blue green hair which I'd put in a braid, whips me in the face. I wince and say "I look forward to it, have a good night!" I'm blushing beat red, up to the tips of my ears. I hear Maru chuckle. "Yeah," she says lightly, "you too."

As I take the path down to my house I feel delight course through me and I punch the air saying "Yes!" I smile like an idiot the rest of the way home.

~~Next Weekend- Flower Dance~~

Shane POV

Here I am at yet another flower dance. Again. Another year of couples dancing this stupid dance. I'm just gonna stay by the spiked punch bowl and get drunk so I can go home and not want to kill anyone while I'm here. People mingle and move around. Marnie talks to Lewis a lot. She's always talking with that guy. There's definitely something going on between them, I think and I smirk at her when she looks over at me. Marnie glares at me. I laugh a bit at that. I'm not going to butt in. That's when Hollis walks onto the field. She looks nice. Beautiful. I shale my head, as if to shake the thoughts from it. Hollis' hair is down, its sea blue green color shines and her misty grey eyes scan the crowd. She's wearing overalls, but it's a dress and there is a flower crown a top her head. She does look good. She comes over to me at one point and gives me an amused look.

"What's up?" She says as she ladles some punch into a cup.

"It's spiked" I say feeling a little nervous around her.

She smiles, "Liquid courage." She laughs a bit.

"Hah, yeah." What does she need extra courage for? Doesn't she already have an abundance of that stuff?

"Dancing with anyone?" She asks and I'm taken aback. Is she asking me? "Ummm, I usually dance with Emily each year. Clint has never had the courage." She looks at me surprised. "Yeah he likes her and she knows it."

"Never thought you one for gossip. Does she like him?"

"Yeah."

"Why doesn't she ask him?"

"Doesn't want to make him uncomfortable. He can barely talk to her. She's waiting for him to get the courage I guess."

"Oh."

"…You dancing with anyone?" I ask and can't resist prying into her life once again. I see the wizard. "Maybe that guy standing on the hill over there?"

She looks over confused. "No. Why would I?"

"He's magic too."

She spits out her drink, choking. "Hey! I told you-!"

"I know, I know. I was just teasing you." What the hell am I doing?

"Oh uh…" she shakes her head. "No, I'm dancing with someone else." My guts twist a little at that as I wonder who it could be. Maybe Sam? They talk sometimes right?

The music starts up and I see Maru and Emily approaching us. "Ready?" Emily asks me smiling. "Yeah I say and glance over at Hollis who is blushing lightly but smiling confidently at Maru, who looks a little nervous. They stand together whispering, and I notice they're holding hands. I feel a lurch in my gut. It's Maru. She's dancing with Maru. I look at Maru, really look at her, and can see why Hollis chose her. She's pretty and curvy and her short brown hair and brown eyes are warm with a glint of both nervous excitement and confidence. Maru is smart and pretty. I had been more worried about the more conventionally attractive people in town asking her, like Alex or Sam, but I shouldn't have. Hollis is more impressed by people like Maru. Who have their own unique, real beauty. And intelligence. Neither of which I boast. Why am I even thinking of this? What the fuck is wrong with me? I just need to get through this dance. But for the rest of the night, I notice how they hold hands, how good they look when they dance together, how they laugh and drink together, and how her eyes light up when talking to her. I wonder is Maru knows about the miracle grass and the odd things Hollis seems capable of? Or is it just me? Damn, I think I'm losing it…

Author's Note:

SO Hollis gets a pretty date and Shane isn't feeling to great about it! I just had to do this, I love Maru. She was my wife for my first play through, and I love her cut scenes. I think she is vastly underrated. Don't worry, I still have a lot of love for Shane.

Please Review, just tell me what you think! Sorry for any grammatical errors, I don't really proofread.


End file.
